The Little Erin Boo Boo Song
by BooBoo-Blue
Summary: This is just a strange parody songfic I made up about me and my friends acting like idiots, very random. read for amusement value only. If enough reviews, I may just write a sequel.


The Little Erin Boo Boo Song  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the genius that came up with the little Bunny Fufoo song, I wish I were. I make a lot of pointless wishes.  
  
This song is just basically my friends Alex, Fran, Belinda, Sarah and I beating up a girl named Roxy. P.S. This story is completely wishful thinking.  
  
Little Erin Boo Boo, jumping through the playground, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head.  
  
And then the good fairy Alex appeared and said, "Little Erin Boo Boo, I don't wanna see you Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. Unless I am holding her down!"  
  
Little Erin Boo Boo, jumping through the playground, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head.  
  
And then Little Franni Wachamado appeared and said, "Little Erin Boo Boo, I don't wanna see you, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Unless I am stealing her shoes!"  
  
Little Erin Boo Boo, jumping through the playground, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes.  
  
And then Baby B.B. appeared and said, "Little Erin Boo Boo, I don't wanna see you, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes. Unless I am tickling her feet!"  
  
Little Erin Boo Boo, jumping through the playground, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes. Little Baby B.B., jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and tickling her feet.  
  
Then the infectious SARS appeared and said, "Little Erin Boo Boo, I don't wanna see you, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes. Little Baby B.B., I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and tickling her feet. Unless I am giving her a disease!"  
  
Little Erin Boo Boo, jumping through the playground, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes. Little Baby B.B., jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and tickling her feet. The infectious SARS, jumping through the playground, Holding down Roxy and giving her a disease.  
  
Then the headmistress Mrs Wheldon appeared and said, "Little Erin Boo Boo, I don't wanna see you, Scooping up Roxy and bopping her on the head. The good fairy Alex, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and bopping her on the head. Little Franni Wachamado, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and running off with her shoes. Little Baby B.B., I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and tickling her feet. The infectious SARS, I don't wanna see you, Holding down Roxy and giving her a disease. Or I will give you all DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And we never attempted to kill Roxy with the SARS virus again.  
  
This parody song fic is dedicated to all my friends and the copy and paste buttons that made writing this a whole lot easier.  
  
Before you decide to review (as if anyone will) and send flamers about being mean to Roxy remember this: You have never meet Roxy. You will probably never meet Roxy. You are lucky that you will never have to meet this stuck-up, look at me, look at me, Roxy girl.  
  
Thankyou for reading, Luv ya all, BooBoo-Blue 


End file.
